An Assassin's Legacy 3: Dark Sun
by Anna Faith
Summary: In the third book of the Series, Scarlet has been rendered hopeless in a coma. Soryu too. Now Alex has to step up and continue her sister's work for however long it takes. With the help of the bidders, including Alex's new crush Baba, she must find a way to battle the forces working against their city. And it's gonna be harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ta-da! The 2nd book is over and now it's time for ALEXANDRA'S point of view...Okay fine. I'll spill the beans somewhat. This is Baba's turn to fall in love...with who? Alex! CHECK IT OUT NOW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Alexandra Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the Hell are you?"

The man who I was leaning over with a knife to his throat in fright asks. I peer at him through my mask.

"No time for introductions. Just tell me where to find Victoria Swan." I growl out the last part of the sentence. I had a very good source that the identity of the member of the Water clan was known to a detective...and the same cop could be easily scared.

"There in the file on my desk! Don't hurt me!"

I smirk and press the knife a little deeper, "Keep your head on straight and don't even _think_ of mentioning me to anyone...or something else will be cut."

Grabbing the file of his desk, I casually saunter over toward the open window, but before I do anything I turn and call out to the cowering detective, "Call me Obsidian by the way."

I blow him a kiss, and then I jump out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I go over my mental checklist, scratching off getting my hands on the necessary file. I rip off my red wig, my black hair flowing down my back as I stare into my vanity mirror.

A scar was apparent on my wrist form where I had nearly been killed by a member of the Earth clan in a burning building and Scarlet's friend Savanna had to rescue me.

Speaking of Scarlet, I was filling up my end of the plan, I wonder how she is doing.

Quickly changing out of my vigilante clothes, I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top, tying up my hair into a ponytail.

Before I leave my apartment I turn the picture of Scarlet and I at my college graduation to face the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey anyone home?" I call when I open the door to the VIP lounge.

Two sets of eyes turn toward me, "Scarlet, did you dye your hair?"

I sigh, "I'm Alexandra, Scarlet's twin sister."

Recognition fills their eyes, and Baba smiles.

"Then won't you join us?"

I smile brightly in return, "Of course."

I take a seat next to Baba and he smiles at me. Okay Alex, don't get distracted.

"Have you guys seen Scarlet recently?" I ask.

Baba shakes his head and looks to Ota, "Try calling her."

Ota dials Scarlet, and it goes straight to voicemail, "Her phone must be off."

I shake my head, "Strange, she never turns it off."

Before either Baba or Ota could reply, the door to the lounge opens and is steps Eisuke and Mamoru.

"Hey Boss, have either Scarlet or Soryu been around?" Baba asks Eisuke.

He sits down, settling himself into his chair, before replying, "They are at the hospital...in comas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: damn, I'm good.


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... **Alexandra Knight**...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My jaw hit the floor. Scarlet...in a coma? I jump to my feet where I had previously been sitting next to the thief, Baba.

"I have to see this for myself." I rush to the door, but Eisuke calls to me, "No one can see them."

I throw a smirk over my shoulder, "We'll just have to change that now won't we?"

I hear behind me when I walk out the door, "This I gotta see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right outside the hospital, I turn toward the bidders, "Now follow my lead."

Eisuke glares at my coldly as he crosses his arms, "Like Hell we will."

I scoff, "Fine, _I_ will visit Soryu and Scarlet while you guys wait out here in the rain."

All of them look at me bewildered, "It's not even close to raining, Alex." Ota states confused.

I spin on my heels, heading through the sliding glass doors into the main building. Right as I do, the heavens opened up and like _that_ it began to release a heavy downfall. Right onto the shocked faces of the bidders.

A minute later I am face to face with four drenched men while there is not a drop of water on me.

"How did you know it would rain?" Baba asks.

Before I could reply the word "Witchcraft" is said by Mamoru as he lights a cigarette.

"Can't you read?" I ask him when I stand in front of him.

I pluck the offending cigar from his mouth and throw it out the door into the rain.

He shrugs, like this didn't effect him at all, and reaches into his coat pocket for another smoke.

"Looking for something?" I ask as I open up my closed fist to reveal all of his cigarettes in it.

I turn and begin to walk up to the desk, tossing the killing substance away.

"Hey Julie, I just got word that a certain _someone_ is here. Is it true?"

She wordlessly hands me a clipboard. I scan it taking note of the certain symptoms Scarlet has.

"This seems like food poisoning. Order a blood test pronto." I hand the papers back to her.

"Yes, Doctor."

I turn toward the bidders, "You guys go ahead and see Soryu, room E-12, third floor."

I then sigh and leave to get my doctor's coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Making my rounds through the hospital, I run into Dominic and Drake making there way to Scarlet's room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I greet them.

"Alex! Great to see you!" Drake swoops me up into a hug, but I hit him on the shoulder to get him to let me down.

"And you must be Scarlet's apprentice. Good to meet you." I smile at Dominic and he grins at me.

"Are you happy being her apprentice, Dominic?" I ask as we walk together.

He thinks for a moment before replying, "I am very thrilled at the honor of being trained by such a wise person."

I laugh, the sound seemed very _real_ to me. I could always be myself around these guys. Unlike the bidders who I have to keep my guard up around.

"I think you've got that backwards. If you want wise, come to me. If you want bad-ass, go to Scarlet."

They laugh as well and I spot Baba watching us from his spot leaning against the corner of the wall. A frown on his face. Wait wait, that doesn't sound right.

 _Scowl_ is more like it.

I tell Drake and Dominic where to find Scarlet's room, then I walk up to Baba.

"What's up with you?"

He cracks a small smile, "Nothing for you worry over, pretty lady."

I tilt my head, "Are you worried about them?" I ignore the 'pretty' part. He probably said it to a lot of women.

Before he can reply, I hear over the intercom, "Dr. Knight. Paging Dr. Knight. Needed in ER."

I poke his cheek, "I'm sure, Baba, that they _both_ will make it through this."

Then I turn and sprint toward the ER.

Once I make it there, I catch up to the rolling gurney headed toward the emergency surgery room.

"Dr. Knight, we have a Code Omega." One of the paramedics says to me. Life-threatening blood loss. Got it.

"Shot through the abdomen side." I am informed as we head into the surgery room.

I wash my arms in the sink, pull back my hair into a net, and slip on a pair of medical gloves.

I lean over the woman and say to her, "Just hang on. We'll get you through this."

Then it was time to get to work saving a life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, 'Code Omega' is actually a real hospital code for as it said in the story, 'Life threatening blood loss'. I intend to make this story as _real_ as possible so here you go. And yes, possibly the woman above who who was shot will come back. You never know. -Jackie Blake


	4. Chapter 4

I breathe out a sigh of relief after the surgery is over.

The woman is going to be fine with some therapy and _really_ good pain medicine.

I lean back in the break room chair, trying to shake off the adrenaline.

"Hey Alex!"

I turn around at the sound of my name to see one of the paramedics who had brought in the woman smiling at me.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?"

She takes a seat across from me, and takes a sip of her Starbucks coffee.

"How'd the surgery go?" she asks.

I grin, "She's going to be fine, just with a scar."

Amanda laughs, "You make it sound so _thrilling_ to have a mark like that."

I shrug, "Well why not? It's something to be-"

"Code Gray. We have a Code GRAY. " The intercom cuts me off and both Amanda and I jump to our feet. We both knew what that code meant.

We both rush to the waiting area nearby and we both freeze in our tracks.

"Now tell me where Alexandra Knight is!" A blonde woman screams as she holds a knife to Julie's throat.

I crouch down, trying not to make any noise and I slip behind the desk. I knew that Julie kept a gun back here. Either that or a _really_ big dagger.

Feeling around underneath the wood, my hand touches something cold and metallic. Aha! Gotcha now!

Pulling the gun out of the holder, I hold it up, and silently count to three before I jump to my feet and over the desk.

Blondie is shocked at my sudden appearance and makes a move to back up, but before she can, the gun in my hand is pointed at her head.

"Leave and don't even _think_ of coming back."

Blondie replies, "Fine."

She saunters - no other word for it- toward the doors, but turns around, "You probably could never shoot that thing at anyone."

I scoff, "Wanna bet?"

She grins and sprints out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I heard Scarlet and Soryu are in comas.

I found it odd that they _both_ would succumb to the 'Dark sleep' as Scarlet so dearly called it.

"Alright, I call." I say to the bidders as I push in a stack of betting chips.

The guys and I are playing poker up in the penthouse lounge, and believe me, they _thought_ I was kidding when I said I was good at poker.

Soryu and Eisuke exchange a look at each other then they bombard me with a four of a kind and a straight flush, two hands that I would normally freak out about and give up.

Not this time though. I lay my cards down and everyone's jaws drop; I set down a _royal_ flush. The highest hand possible in five card poker.

I gather up the cash in the center and grin. Today was apparently my lucky day.

Right before anyone can say anything, CRASH! The penthouse windows are broken through.

And who is standing there? Nothing other than Victoria Swan. of the Water League.

"You're not the Scarlet Assassin." she says.

I scoff, "And I'm not a bitch like you. Are we on the same page?"

She looks shocked, "You're that pathetic little-"

Before she can complete that sentence, she is on the ground, my heeled boot on her chest.

"You wanted to say something?" I grin.

"You're weak Ob-" I press my shoe deeper into her chest cutting off both her air and her words.

She opens her mouth trying to speak and get air, "Come on spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Bi...tch" She coughs.

I pick her up by her neck and drag her across the room toward the window.

"I don't want to know how you got in here, but I hope that you can fly."

Her eyes go wide, and she scratches at my hand around her throat.

Then I drop her out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Knight you are needed in the ER."

I sprint down the corridors, taking a few turns and bursting through the double doors, catching up with the gurney rolling down the hallway.

A boy who looked to be very young, was hardly moving as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Status on the ninety-two?" that was a code specific to our hospital and it meant the illness or injuries of small children.

"Ninety-two is showing signs of a severe wound to the head." the nurse beside me says and rushes to open the door to the room.

I turn toward the nurse and direct her to scan over the boy for any broken bones.

"Yes Doctor." she replies.

"He needs fifty CCs of lypohydrare, and twenty CCs of hypofeltra!" I direct.

"Doctor! Patients heart rate is decreasing rapidly!"

I lunge toward the medical supplies shelf, and yank down a bottle of pain pills.

Shoving it into the nearest nurses hands, I demand, "Spilt a pill in half and mix it with the IV."

I am taking a risk, but I had faith that it will workout.

Taking the two needles, each filled with the separate medicines, I inject both into the young boy's arm.

Then something terrible happens.

"He's not responding!"

I look up at the monitor, and as I do, the heart rate drops drastically... and he flat lines.

"Defibrillator! STAT!"

We shock him a couple of times, yet he still doesn't respond.

I sigh, "Call it."

The nurse across from me says sadly, "Time of death, eleven twenty."

I felt like crying. I hated losing a life in my hospital, including a child's life.

Yet no matter how much I wanted to break down , I had to keep a level head.

That's what a doctor has to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lean back into the couch. I was hiding away in the staff lounge waiting for my shift to end, when my phone rings blaring out Kelly Clarkson's Heartbeat Song.

Sitting forward and snatching my phone off of the table from where I put it.

I flip open my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Alex."

I jump to my feet, "Who is this?"

"This is Queen Everly of the Fyre. Greetings to you young fighter." I gulp. Why would the _queen_ of the League of Fyre be calling _me_?

"Greetings to you Queen Everly. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask cautiously.

Silence and some shuffling of papers can be heard from the other end.

"There is something indeed only you can help with." She starts

"I ordered some tests of my own from Scarlet's blood, and what was found it is no wonder she went into the Dark Sleep."

"Scarlet was poisoned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know that some of you wanted to see the Bidders reactions to Alex dropping Victoria Swan out the window... however I might not show their reactions but her actions will have consequences... and yes I _did_ change my user name. Like it?

-Athena Constance


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe it...Scarlet...Poisoned? Impossible as it may seem, It has to be true if it is coming from the _Queen_ of the Fyre Assassins. She knows what she is talking about.

I say my goodbyes to Queen Everly, then i quickly close my phone, dropping it into my pocket.

I am like a zombie as I move through the halls, feeling sluggish and out of sync with the world. A terrible feeling for a doctor to have. Much less a person.

I open the sliding door to Scarlet's room and peer at her just lying there on the hospital bed, looking very pale.

"Alexandra?" I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around to find Baba standing there, looking at me worriedly.

Not about me, probably about Scarlet...she is his friend after all.

"Baba! What are you-how did you get in here?" I question him.

He steers the topic to Scarlet by ignoring my question. Lovely.

"Is Scarlet going to make it?" he asks.

I look over my shoulder at Scarlet lying there, "I have no clue Baba. We just have to keep hope."

He nods and turns to leave.

"Wait." I say and he freezes before turning back towards me.

"I need to tell the guys something. Can I meet all of you at the penthouse soon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I open my laptop, the screen saver of a black rose popping up at once. After typing in my password I click on the video chatting service and instantly I get a request.

Taking a deep breath I accept.

The Bidders come onto the screen after I click.

"Hey Bidders." I greet them.

Eisuke scowls, "How do you know about the auction?"

I laugh softly, "Scarlet, who else?"

Mamoru pipes up, "Figured that she was up to no good."

I shake my head, "Clearly, Mamoru, none of you men get the reason how she is in a coma. Or who she is."

Baba and Ota exchange looks while Mamoru and Eisuke do the same.

"I know how much you all care for her. And you care about Soryu too."

Baba pipes up, "What does Soryu have to do with any of this?"

I smile slightly, "He knows who Scarlet truly is and accepts her. Which I hope all of you can do as well."

"And besides, he loves her." I finish

Ota's turn to speak, "Just get to the point already!"

Fine then I open my mouth and the words tumble out,

"Scarlet is an assassin...And she was poisoned."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alexandra Knight**_

After the next day's shift I am already bouncing off my my rocker, I am so since Everly called me again and told me of an antidote to Scarlet's poisoning.

I make my way up to the Penthouse of Tres Spades and find all the bidders, minus Soryu, sitting there watching the Auction on the gigantic tv.

"Hey guys! What's up?" They ignore me and continue watching the TV screen. Clearly they are still hurt over the fact that Scarlet, someone they trusted, lied to them about who she is.

I wave my hand in front of Mamo's face and he returns the gesture by flipping me off.

"Clearly you guys don't care anymore about Scarlet... _or Soryu..."_

 _That_ sure got their attention.

"What do you mean?" Eisuke asks me glaring.

I cross my arms over my chest, and scoff, "Soryu and Scarlet are a couple and they love each other. So clearly you are going to have to accept the fact that she is an Assassin for your friendship with Soryu to remain intact."

My phone beeps at me and I groan loudly before reading the alert.

 ** _It's time to play._**

"Dammit." I say before putting my phone back into my pocket and looking at the bidders.

"I'll see you all later, you know my number if you need me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 ** _Two hours later..._**

I fix up my hair underneath my long red wig. The wig is the same color as Scarlet's own hair, and it always feels like she is close to me when I wear it.

Straightening my mask I pull on Scarlet's trench coat. Tonight I am going to a masquerade party and I was going as my dear sister. Although not many knew my sister's name, they know what she looks like and they fear her.

Flicking up the hood I make sure that my voice modifier is ready to be used and my quiver of arrows are strapped to my back with the fastener across my chest.

I pick up Scarlet's bow and taking one last look in the mirror I smile and leave, ready to kick some ass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the mansion entrance, I pull up on my motorcycle and nod at the guard on duty. It's Drake from the Fyre.

Walking in without anyone stopping me I press a button on Scarlet's bow and it retracts into a long capsule about the length of from the tips of my fingers to my elbow.

Sticking it into my boot, I continue to make my way through the mansion as if I was a guest. I get horrified looks from the real guests and I smirk. Is this how Scarlet feels when she is out like this? If it is, I wouldn't blame her. It feels _wicked._

I slip quickly into the hallways leading toward the office of the rich bastard that owns this place.

I take a deep breath and press a button on my phone that I had conveniently shoved into Scarlet's trench coat, and the lights go out...not completely, just enough to make an eerie atmosphere for me to enter.

Placing the phone on a timer for the lights to return to normal, I take out Scarlet's compressed bow and unretract it.

Pressing my booted foot against the door, it swings open without a sound.

Taking an arrow out of my quiver, I fit it to the bowstring and cautiously enter with my weapon up and ready to be fired.

I spot someone in the corner and when I blink someone is lunging at me.

But when they see me, like really see me they stop.

"Scarlet?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **A/N: So sorry that I just NOW updated this book, but It's been hectic where I am at. I moved to New York for a while to be near my best friend and she died in a car accident a week ago. I literally cried for three whole days, before I ran out of tears. And do you want to know something awesome about my friend? She was the inspiration for Scarlet as she had red Hair and believe it or not, her name was Scarlet. I was inspired again to write this story as a promise to her. Something else that's awesome? She actually created Alexandra after HER twin sister who was actually also named Alexandra. Yeah. I miss her so much. Well I will see you all later and again I am very sorry for not updating in what feels like years.**_

 _ **-Athena Constance.**_

 _ **R.I.P. -Scarlet Blake.**_

 _ **"May we honor her in our words."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Baba**_

I watched as a hooded figure creeps into the office, weapon drawn. I could see the metal head of an arrow glinting in what bare light there is.

With what minimum light there is I could tell the outline of the figure was a woman. She was slightly on the tall side and stood with her shoulders back and her head slightly forward.

When she steps a couple paces forwards I see a flash of red hair. Could it be?

I shuffle forward.

"Scarlet?"

The woman lowers her bow and also her hood.

"Baba?" She asks surprised.

"Scarlet? Is it really you?"

She shakes her head and steps closer to me.

"I'm sorry Baba, Scarlet is still..." She clears her throat apparently deciding whether or not to tell me. "Poisoned." she whispers harshly.

I frown, "Poisoned? I thought she was in a coma from a car crash."

She shakes her head before telling me, "That's Soryu, Baba."

I glare at her. How's she know all this? "Who are you?"

She tilts her head and I could partially see a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Now, who could I be that you don't recognize?"

Before either of us could say anything further we both hear footsteps running rapidly down the hall toward the room we are currently in.

The mysterious woman pulls up her hood in a way that tells me that she is used to doing it, and raises her bow with a steady arm.

The door opens more and a man enters the room and when he sees two silhouettes among the darkness he turns to run, placing his hand on the all as if to hit something.

An alarm!

However The woman next to me, fires her arrow and it lands in the man's hand pinning it to the wall and no noises are made. it's eerily silent.

Not even the man himself makes a noise. It seems like he is waiting for the final blow.

"Tell me where to find the Antidote for the poison you used on Scarlet Knight!" She says with an another arrow aimed at him.

He just grunts. Most likely at the pain of an arrow in his hand.

Walking over and slamming the door that was next to him, the woman says lowly, just enough for me to hear,

"It's either you tell me or I will expose your dirty little secret to the world. You know the one about the girl...the underage one."

He coughs and looks at her, eyes wide.

"How do you know about that?"

She steps away and scoffs, "I have my sources. Now, the Antidote."

He doesn't say anything.

She sighs and takes the arrow in her grip, ripping it out of his hand.

He groans and she shoves into his shoulder.

He opens his mouth to scream and she covers it with her gloved hand waiting patiently for him to stop.

When he does, this is what she says, "Now go and if you even _think_ of telling anyone about this, I will personally deliver the death blow."

Ripping the arrow out of his shoulder she slaps her hand over his mouth again and when he stops this time she lets him scramble for the door knob, opening it, and stumble through it.

She closes the door behind him locking it.

Setting her bow down on ground she crouches and groans into her hands which are covering her face.

"I hate doing that." She says tiredly.

"Then why do it?"

"Why do it, huh? Why indeed." She mutters.

She stands up, after picking up her bow, and goes over to a small statue on the desk.

Lifting it up easily, as if it weighs nothing at all, she turns it over and smashes the head against the wood. Oddly enough it doesn't make a loud sound. It makes a clicking noise. And the bottom opens to reveal a small rounded vial of a purple substance.

"Okay got it. Let's go." She goes over to the window and opens it leaning out enough to fire a single arrow onto the roof above.

She leans back in holding onto the bow holding out her hand.

I do a double take, and it appears she is serious.

"Come on Baba. We don't got all night."

I hear loud noises and while distracted she grabs my hand and attaches something to my belt and when she yanks on the bow...

I go flying out the window down to the ground at a death-rate speed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alexandra Knight**_

I love acting like my sister, but as some old dude once said, 'All good things must come to an end'. And he is right and besides...There is a reason Scarlet had to keep me away from all of this. She wants to protect me and keep me safe, since we are all that each other has.

Our parents were great and their death caused both of us to grow up quickly. Scarlet more so than ever, however their death haunts her dreams and keeps her from what she truly wants. Love.

Scarlet is scared to love anyone, for the fear of losing them too. So you can imagine my surprise when she told me about Soryu.

Anyways Baba and I run to the front of the mansion and Drive away on my motorcycle.

Weaving expertly through the cars on the road and getting a few honks from the drivers. Baba is holding onto me tightly, with his arms wrapped around my waist, my heart races. Just not with adrenaline. Odd.

Pulling up in front of the hospital, I shut off my bike and climb off taking up Scarlet's bow.

"Follow me." I simply say to Baba, still confused on what I am feeling.

I lead him through the employee entrance up through the hallways where we receive many stares from the nurses, but they don't stop us.

"Why aren't they doing anything to stop us?"

I scoff, "Would you want to mess with me looking like this?"

He chuckles, "True."

I lead him to Scarlet's room and open the door.

Scarlet looks pale and has lost weight since she was awake. You can actually see her ribs.

I shake my head at the sight and step around the bed to her side. I set her bow on her legs and take out the antidote. From what I was told, it's fast acting and will completely eradicate the poison in her veins.

I pull out a syringe from my pocket as well and fill it with the contents of the bottle.

I take a deep breath and inject my sister with it.

She doesn't respond and I call out to her softly, "Scarlet..."

Before my eyes Scarlet jumps awake sitting up gasping for air making me jump at least six feet in the air.

She looks around the room and finally her eyes land on me.

"Did I die?"

I laugh shaking my head and pull down the hood lifting my mask enough so that she can see my face which is an exact replica of her own.

"Alex? Why are you in my clothes?" She asks tiredly.

I hold up the antidote bottle and reply simply, "'Cause I had to go fetch this."

She takes the bottle and asks, "I was poisoned wasn't I?"

I nod and she sighs.

She rips the IV from her arm making me wince, while Scarlet doesn't even flinch.

When she goes to move her feet off the bed, she finally notices her bow resting on her legs.

"You've been using my bow?"

I chuckle, "Well why not? You're weapons are freaking cool!"

She laughs, a welcome release from the dark mood hanging in the air.

She turns toward Baba, "So I assume you've been hitting on Alex here?"

He looks hesitant to answer, but does anyways. "Not at all. Been a perfect gentleman."

Scarlet raises an eyebrow, "Has Soryu been keeping you in line?"

Both Baba and I frown. Well his deepens mine appears.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asks noticing the change in our moods.

Baba and I share a look and Scarlet catches it.

"Where's Soryu? Is he alright?"

I shake my head, "Soryu is..." Scarlet cuts me off.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

I flinch, Scarlet has never yelled at me before.

"He was hit by a car, Scarlet."

Scarlet looks as if she about to cry when she responds, "So he's...dead?" Her voice cracks over the last word.

I shake my head, "Coma."

She breathes out a sigh of relief.

Just then my phone rings.

Flipping open the cover I press it to my ear and say, "Hello?"

 _'Three by two, they shall fall. Divided by dishonesty.'_

"Who is this?"

 _'Only two sisters can save the day. One of the sun. One of the Moon.'_

"WHO IS THIS?!"

 _'Always separated but never apart. United they stand.'_

I remain quiet and listen to the rest my attention caught.

 _'Until the end.'_

 _'Be careful of the shadows lurking around dark corners, Alexandra. You never know when one will come into the light.'_

Then silence...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alexandra Knight**_

"What was that about?" Scarlet asks me once I hang up.

I tell her and once I am done, she looks worried.

Placing her feet on the hospital floor she stands up and begins to wobble, but I steady her.

"Whoa Scarlet, you just woke up from a coma remember?"

She rolls her eyes and walks briskly over to the door.

Peeking out for a moment, she turns back to Baba and I.

"We need to head out to the Assassin House." she tells me.

I nod, however Scarlet raises an eyebrow, "We can't do that with _you_ in _my_ clothes, Alex."

Duh. I face palm.

Baba lifts up the bag I had brought with us and sets it down on the bed.

"Call me back in when you guys are done." He says then leaves the room.

Scarlet snickers as soon as the door closes and she pulls the curtain to block the view.

"Now tell me what's going on with you and Baba." she demands.

"What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes again, and explains, "He looked happy when I said your name and had an emotion in his eyes when he looked at you. An emotion that is very rare and that I never _ever_ thought I'd see from him. Now spill."

I unfasten the quiver and set it down on the bed next to the bag then take off her trench coat. And then I talk as I take off the long red wig I had been wearing.

"He makes me feel different."

Scarlet being well...Scarlet digs further, "How? Different from Cayden?" At the mention of my old highchool long term boyfriend who had broken up with me, I wince.

"Yeah well, _anyone_ would be different from that bastard." I say taking off her combat boots.

She smiles yet continues prodding.

"So, have you guys kissed?"

I look at her in horror. "Are you _serious_?"

She shakes her head, "I take that as a no. What have you guys done?"

I tell her what happened at the mansion earlier that night.

Once I am done she laughs, "Seriously? He thought you were me? Classic!"

I shake my head and we are silent as we switch clothes.

Pulling on the leather jacket I had I hear Scarlet sigh as she fastens her quiver over her chest.

"What's up with you sis?"

She takes a deep breath before picking up her bow and saying, "Believe it or not, I missed this."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "Why you say that?"

"You don't get it Alexandra. This is all I have."

I scoff, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

She smiles a little at that, "No you're not. You are the sister who got a choice."

"Scarlet..."

"You don't see it, Alex. You got to go to school. You got a normal run-of-the-mill bastard boyfriend. I got nothing."

I pause, "No."

Scarlet is surprised, "What?"

"You got something I can never get."

Scarlet waits for me to continue and I do,

"You got friends that you can be yourself around and not worry about them judging you. I can never be that way around anyone. And besides you got a wickedly awesome sister who can never thank you enough for everything you have done for her."

Scarlet smiles, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

She laughs and we leave the room after I grab the bag off to go to the Assassin house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **A/N: I love this chapter, because it shows just how close the two sisters are. The real-life Scarlet and Alexandra would be happy to know that they are still in the book, and going strong. I firmly believe that in heaven, the both of them would love to have seen the end of this book and the series. That's why i am still going to write this series until the end of it. No matter how long it takes me.**_

 _ **Yes Both of the inspirations for the sisters are gone and 'Dancing on the streets of gold' and it makes me sad to say that, since I still wish that they were here.**_

 _ **A sad note, Apparently Scarlet had purposefully thrown herself in front of the oncoming car. And before she did she had left me a letter telling me that she was sorry. She also left me a flash drive of all our pictures and a plot line of a new book she never got around to telling me to write.**_

 _ **She wanted to be with her sister so badly, but I just wish that she would have told me, so that we could have worked things out together. After Alexandra died of cancer, Scarlet was torn apart and blamed herself. She buried herself in her work and I could tell in the months afterwards that she felt like she was buried along with her sister.**_

 _ **Sorry to make you sad, just wanted to get it off my chest.**_

 _ **-Athena Constance**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Alexandra Knight_**

We pull up to the gate of the Assassin House.

Scarlet lowers her window and punches in the code making the gates swing open.

I follow her down the driveway on my bike with Baba on it with me.

We park our vehicles in front and enter the house quietly.

Damien and Dominic are sitting in the dining room playing chess and don't even notice our arrival, they are _that_ focused.

"You guys are really into your game huh?"

Their heads snap up at Scarlet's voice, and the look that crosses their faces is _priceless._

"Scarlet? No way!" Damien cries as if he were seeing a ghost.

They both abandon their game and stand up rushing towards us. Dominic is the first to reach my sister and hugs her tightly.

Damien hugs Scarlet from behind and they jump up and down like girls.

I smile fondly at them. It is nice to know that Scarlet isn't alone without me.

Damien and Dominic pull away from Scarlet and turn toward Baba and I.

"Alex! And you must be Baba." they introduce themselves and Baba looks uncomfortable.

"We'll be right back." I tell the trio and drag Baba away, down the hall and up to my room. I have a room here that's right across the hall from Scarlet's own.

Closing the door softly behind me with a click without turning away from the thief in front of me, the silence in the room between us is killing me. I wanted to ask him something, but first I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Baba."

he looks bewildered at my sudden apologetic tone.

"What for, Alex?"

I crack a small sad smile and explain, "I am sorry for dragging you into this."

He shakes his head after a moment and before I can register what is happening, which I usually am quick about, I feel something soft touch my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alexandra Knight**_

 _Baba is kissing me._

I was shocked by his sudden actions and don't even move a muscle as his lips press against mine. I am not sure I am even breathing.

He pulls away and I open my eyes. I hadn't realized I even closed them.

He avoids my eyes and I frown. He had kissed me...Is he regretting it now? I feel a sudden rush of sadness. Clearly I am not wanted by any guy. My first ever boyfriend broke my heart and now I feel it breaking again slightly.

"I'm sor-"

I cut him off, "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

I scoff, "'Because, it's not your fault I'm undesirable."

Baba places his hand on my shoulder after I turned away from him, showing my back, and spins me to face him again.

"Whoever told you that, is wrong on _so_ many levels."

I laugh at his words. _Right._ Like that was true.

"Don't believe me?"

I nod sharply.

"Why not?" He repeats as he steps ever closer to me.

I tilt my head back to look at him looming over me slightly with his larger frame. Well _duh._ He is a man after all.

"I don't know." I reply.

Baba smiles brightly and snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me flat against his own body.

"Will you believe this?"

Then his lips press against mine once more.

Both Baba and I are so wrapped up in the moment, that neither of us notice the door open. When we finally pull apart it's at this,

"What the HELL is going on?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX... _ **Scarlet Knight**_...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't notice my sister and Baba gone at first.

When I finally did, it was ten minutes after we had first showed up, and I groaned. It means I have to track them down and possibly shoot Baba if he has made a move on my sister. I mean, this _is_ Baba we're talking about here.

"What's up Scar?" Dominic asks after I groan out loud. Drake had gone to do his Assassin duties.

"Notice anything missing?"

He looks around and finally says, "No."

I thrust my thumb over my shoulder pointing to where Alex and Baba had stood. I could quite possibly _see_ the light bulb go off over my apprentice's head. Dumbass. Am I ever going to call him that to his face? Not really. That would be insulting my teaching.

"You might want to check her room!" Drake calls as he runs past the doorway of the dining hall. I roll my eyes, before what he says sets in.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I run to the entrance, but too late, he's gone- the front door shutting behind him.

I sigh before walking, seemingly calm, back to where Dominic is. I pick up my bow from the side table next to the doorway. And he looks at me, hesitant as to what he wanted to say.

"Spit it out."

He shakes his head and I reply curtly, "Well if you don't mind, I've got a man to kill."

I head up to my sister's room, which is right across the hall from mine. The door is closed and I can hear muffled voices coming from within the room.

 _"Will you believe this?"_

No sounds come after that. Not even breathing. They're probably making out right now. Gagging at my own thoughts, I twist the doorknob and push the door open. And yes I was right, they are kissing. I wanted to scream and run from the room, like only a sister can do, but I was furious. My voice comes out of my mouth without thought.

"What the HELL is going on?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alexandra Knight**_

I spin around to find my dear beloved sister with a angry look on her face. No no, she's not just angry...

She's _pissed._

"Baba, care to explain _why_ you were kissing my sister?"

He looks shy for a second before answering calmly, "Not really, no."

Scarlet raises her bow after fitting an arrow to the bowstring. I could tell it was aiming for Baba.

"Scarlet, please don't!" I plead.

She ignores me and pulls back the string.

The split second she releases the arrow, I throw myself in front of Baba.

The Arrow pierces my shoulder lodging itself firmly in the flesh.

Hunching over I groan as I hear Scarlet's bow clatter to the ground.

"Oh Shit Alex!"

 _You got that right._

That is the last thing I think before the world fades to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... _ **Baba**_...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex collapses onto the floor, an arrow in her shoulder.

Scarlet looks frightened and tormented as she rushes over to her knocked out sister, letting her bow drop to the ground.

 _Alex just saved my life._

The thought continues to run through my head as Dominic and Drake coming rushing into the room, immediately jumping into action.

The rush to pull the arrow out and hurriedly pressurize the wound to stop the blood flow.

My heart breaks at the sight of Alexandra Knight, a beloved doctor, sister and an amazing person, being treated for something that was meant for me.

Was I selfish to kiss her? Yes I was. Do I regret it? Not at all.

Much like Scarlet, Alex has a barrier around her heart. I could tell the first time I saw her standing in the doorway of Scarlet's hospital room. I thought it was odd that one would have jet black hair and the other a fiery red.

Scarlet once told me that Alex and her we're like the Sun and Moon. And I could see it now. They're always constant with each other, never changing or wavering.

I feel truly lucky to have met them both.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alexandra Knight**_

To say I am mad is an understatement, I'm freaking _pissed._ My own sister had no second thoughts of firing an arrow directed at someone that I directly told her makes me happy. Did she completely lose it? Ha! She lost it the moment she joined the Fyre League. _  
_

I sit on my couch channel surfing on my TV. Nothing good on makes my mood worse.

The door to my apartment opens and closes quickly.

"Hey Alex! You here?"

I carefully untangle myself from my blanket burrito and make my way out of the living room. Baba is there in the kitchen pulling groceries out of the bags.

Padding barefoot over to him I go to help, but he smiles and wraps his arms around me and lifts me onto the counter setting me down and removing his arms.

He does this every time though, and yet it still makes my heart race.

Pulling my legs up onto the counter with me I sit Indian style, and watch as Baba makes quick work of putting the food away. He has been coming over every day to keep me company.

Since the day, Scarlet found Baba and I kissing in my bedroom-and fired an arrow at him which I took- I have been confined to my apartment on medical leave. Since Scarlet has _impeccable_ aim...when she had aimed for Baba, she had aimed slightly higher than his heart, and when i jumped into the line of fire, it hit it's mark where it would have. The reason why it's in my shoulder is because I come up to Baba's eyes. That put my shoulder right where she had aimed.

We've started dating secretly as to avoid another situation like _that._

"Are you hungry?"

I nod eagerly. Baba is such a good cook.

He chuckles and begins to make us lunch.

As the food cooks, Baba leans his front against the counter in front of me and wraps his arms once again around my waist resting his chin on my good shoulder.

In return I rest my head on his own shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay, Baba?"

He pulls away and smiles softly.

"I just wanted to touch you." He goes to turn away but I catch him by surprise when I take his hat off his head and place it on my own.

He grins and tips the brim downward teasingly. I push it back up and return his smile.

"You look cute with my hat on."

He places his palms on the counter on either side of me, and presses his lips against my own.

As cheesy as it sounds, every time we kiss, I could feel my heart race and sparks fly between us.

Yep. As cheesy as well, cheese.

He smiles and presses his lips harder.

"Baba, the food." I murmur in between kisses.

He begrudgingly pulls away and finishes making the food.

Scrapping the stir-fry onto plates, Baba exits the kitchen for a minute and reenters only to pick me up and carry me bridal style to the living room.

Settling my body on the couch I wince as I reach for my plate on the coffee table with my bad shoulder.

Holding the plate up on my leg I begin to devour the delicious food. Not one word is heard from Baba.

Peeking over to the side at him I find him lost in space. Well figure of speech. he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

Using my good arm I reach over and poke my boyfriend's cheek.

He doesn't even flinch.

Setting my plate back down on the coffee table, I move over and climb onto Baba's lap.

Finally seeming to snap out of the daze he is in, he smiles down at me sitting on his lap like a child.

"What's up with you, Baba?"

"Alex-"

I poke his cheek, "Don't you dare say nothing."

He sighs before wrapping his arms around me and pulling my body closer.

"It's nearly been two months since Soryu went into a coma and I'm worried."

I frown but I understood.

"You're afraid he's never coming back."

Baba nods and my heart clenches. Baba, no matter how much he jokes around with the rest of the bidders, seriously cares about them.

"You know that if and when he wants to come back he will."

Before Baba can reply I hear my landline ring.

Reaching over I pick up the phone and press it to my ear.

"Alex we need you right away. A comatose patient is showing sings of waking up."

I frown. It is the hospital where I work.

"Well when he wakes up, check his vitals."

"That's the thing, his vitals are out of whack."

I huff, "I'll be right there."


	16. Chapter 16

I Take Soryu's vitals at the hospital.

The nurse was right, It is different then what a comatose patient should be.

His heart was beating a little too fast.

When i go to leave I find Scarlet standing in the doorway, dressed in her normal clothes. Black ripped shorts, denim shirt, brown calf boots. Hanging down to her stomach is a dream-catcher necklace, her right wrist has a blue wrap bracelet. And finally a black fedora rests on her long straight red hair.

I cross my arms over my chest, not even bothering to ask why she is here.

"You've been ignoring me."

I scoff, "Way to go Captain Obvious."

She frowns.

"You need to hear me out."

I shake my head gruffly.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

My eyebrows automatically raise at her statement. Scarlet _never_ apologizes for _anything._ She has always thought long and hard about what to do, and for that she is convinced that she is right.

"Explain. Now." I say forcefully.

Scarlet looks down to the floor for a second before looking back up at me,

"I was jealous."

What?

"I was angry and jealous that you would have rather spent time with _B_ _aba_ then with me."

Oh.

"Scar..."

"I was afraid that I would lose you."

I rush to her and as soon as my arms wrap around her she relaxes instantly.

"I am so sorry, Alex. I didn't know he meant so much to you."

I pull back a little and she looks at me with a sad smile.

"I know you were mad at me, that doesn't mean I wasn't watching over you."

We both hear a groan from somewhere in the room, and both our eyes snap toward Soryu's comatose form.

Or was he still comatose?

His eyes flutter open and they land on Scarlet.

She grins happily and reaches for his hand as she walks to him.

"Ill leave you two alone."

Soryu's eyes flicker to me and he gives me a grateful smile.

I return it before attempting to leave the room. Key word: Attempt.

The biddders rush in and crowd around Soryu's bed.

Baba reaches for my hand and pulls me close to him.

I hear happy comments from the bidders, and when Soryu looks at Baba and I, and when his gaze lands on our entwined hands, he scoffs,

"Just how long have I been out?"

The bidders all give a laugh, and I respond to Soryu, "Long enough."

Scarlet rolls her eyes and crouches down running her hands over Soryu's face.

"Welcome back, Soryu."


	17. Chapter 17

_**"Sprite" Black...**_

I spit blood out of my mouth after another hit to my face.

"You're so pathetic!"

"You're ugly!"

They scream insults at me.

A sharp kick to my ribs takes the breath right out of me and I fall to my knees.

"Prepare to die."

The loading of a gun makes my head snap up.

"The only person going to die today, is you."

A deep gravely voice, one that sends a chill down your spine, spreads down the alleyway.

Before any of them can make a move to look behind them, the man directly in front of me clutches his chest. An arrow is pierced straight through his heart.

Red tipped.

It is _her._ The legend I always hear about.

Ever since I left the Fyre, I had heard of a woman who was selfless, honorable, and worthy enough to carry on the legacy one day, of _Queen of the Fyre._

I chose to give up the Fyre, so I could follow my dream of becoming a dancer. But no one wants a dancer that is ugly and covered in scars.

I watch unmoving, trying to catch my breath, as she fights them off with grace and proficiency. When one of the men try to attack from behind her, she takes an arrow out of her back quiver and stabs him in the throat.

As soon as the last man falls dead to the alleyway ground, I feel my chest become heavy.

I collapse to the ground, my vision becoming black. Before my vision leaves me, I see a pair of dark red combat boots stop in front of me.

"I finally found you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I rock! This is the final chapter for this book. But NEVER FEAR! A new book is on it's way. ANNNNNDDDDD Guess whose turn it is to fall in love? I believe that there will be two of the bidders falling in love, but who are they?

Clearly we will have some new characters to introduce, So I will see ya'll again soon!

Watch and wait for the new book of the Legacy Series...

 ** _An Assassin's Legacy 4: Crescent Moon_**

 ** _-_** Alexandra Rylie


End file.
